Inamorta
Inamorta is the continent on which Stick War, Stick Wars 2: Order Empire and Stick Empires are all based. It was originally full of various races, each with their own primary weapons and religions, which would all fight each other, justifying their warmongering as "divine intervention" as proposed by their religions, most of which were based on their weapons. However, during the events of Stick War, the small nation of Order successfully defeated all the other nations in south-east Inamorta, pushing them out of their homelands and freeing neutral nations such as Pertland and Westwind, thus establishing itself as an empire. After several years, the former inhabitants of nations destroyed by Order successfully rebelled and recaptured most of their original territory, leading on to Stick Wars 2, in which the Order Empire destroyed the rebels to retake their former territory, before allying with them against Chaos, a new threat which had remained in Northern Inamorta. This subsequently led to the conquest of the Chaos Empire and the death of Medusa, their queen. From then, Order has held control over Inamorta, although the locations of Stick Empires is dubious as it is an online game with no set storyline. Geography In Stick War In Stick War, only south-east Inamorta was displayed, showing the nations of the Archidons, Swordwrath, Speartons, Magikill, Order, Pertland and Westwind, as well as unclaimed areas such as the Desert, No-Man's Land, and the Ice Hills. Order was one of the smallest nations, located on the easternmost peninsula of Inamorta, and at that point bordered the Archidons to its west and the sea to its east. Their territory consisted mainly of lush fields and low-lying hills. The Archidons had arguably the greatest expanse of territory of all the belligerent nations in Stick War (that is, not including the uninhabited nations, as well as Westwind and Pertland, which were neutral). The majority of it however was dominated by either grassy fields and hills or pine forests. They bordered Order to the east, the Swordwrath to the west, and the Speartons to the south-east. Their territory also contained the south-east part of the "Great River" (its actual name is unknown, but it is the only clearly highlighted water feature, and it most likely is sourced from the Swordwrath territory), which flowed out to the sea. As a result, they effectively blocked off Order from the rest of Inamorta. Neighbouring the Archidons were the Swordwrath. The areas in between the two nations (on the east side of the Great River) was desertified and inhabited by natives who used equipment similar, but inferior to, the Speartons to the south. In stark contrast, west of the river are the beginnings of a mountain range which extends westwards towards the Magikill. This region appeared to be the core of the Swordwrath homeland and is seemingly cooler than the areas eastwards. To their west were the Magikill and No-Man's Land, while to their south were the Speartons. The Speartons also had a territory dominated by grassy hills and plains, although it is implied (from Stick Wars 2) that their territory may have been somewhat more humid. The east of their territory housed a large lake, which was relatively (though obviously not connected) to the coastline. Their territory bordered that of the Archidons to the east, the Swordwrath to the north, the Magikill to the west and Pertland to the south. Between the borders of the Magikill, Speartons and Swordwrath was another desert region, which was nominally controlled by the Swordwrath. The Magikill controlled the areas west of the Swordwrath and Speartons, with large mountain ranges located in the north and the south of their territory, and the Magikill often having a colder climate due to the altitude of the majority of their homeland. To the south was neutral Pertland, while to their west were No-Man's Land and Westwind. Pertland had a major mountain range in the west of its territory and had a small peninsula jutting out of its eastern coastline. The region was, for the most part, dominated by similarly grassy hills and plains. Westwind was another neutral nation that, in its eastern regions, was mainly desert. They bordered No-Man's Land, the Desert and Magikill territory. No-Man's Land was effectively another desert region which is inhabited by Giants and club-wielding natives. The Ice Hills to the north was potentially the coldest region in Inamorta, with snow and below-freezing temperatures being prevalent throughout the year (hence the name). It was dominated by tall, frigid mountains throughout. To its west was the Desert - a region named after its primary feature. However, towards the centre of the region was a volcanic region, which had multiple volcanoes which erupted at sporadic times. As a result, the region had multiple lava fields surrounding these volcanoes. In Stick Wars 2 Following the rebellion against the Order Empire, the newly-regained territory in south-east Inamorta was carved up between the rebel factions, roughly representative of their original territorial borders. However, there were several variations in the borders: * The Archidons no longer completely isolated Order from all other nations on Inamorta - instead, Order now the southern portion of their border with the Speartons. * The land of the Speartons appeared to be smaller on its western borders, which had instead been occupied by Pertland, which seemingly grew northwards. * Magikill territory appeared to have expanded both westwards and eastwards, especially given the different border shapes, although this may simply be due to the different map orientation. Their territory is displayed as being more marsh-like however. *The full extent of Westwind is now shown, revealing it as one of the largest Inamortan territories. *The Ice Hills are shown to connect to the peninsula that forms the entirety of Northern Inamorta. The Ice Hills appeared to now have Bombers and Giants inhabiting the region. The Stick Wars 2 map also shows the full extent of Northern Inamorta, revealing a skull-shaped sub-continental region inhabited by Chaos, which was previously completely hidden in the Stick War map. Directly north of the Ice Hills was the territory of the Juggerknights, in a region that was for the most part desertified, although there were also multiple large mountains, which inevitably resulted in a cooler climate in these regions, and may have also resulted in the lack of rainfall in other areas of the region. North of the mountain ranges within Juggerknight territory was an area inhabited by Deads, primarily filled with swampland. This region stretched up to the North-East corner of Inamorta. To the west of the Dead territory, the Crawlers resided in an expansive forested area covering the northernmost reaches of Inamorta, potentially the largest territory in conjunction with Westwind. Bordering the south of the Crawler territory was the mountainous Eclipsor homeland, on the westernmost peninsula of Inamorta, which appeared to have some of the largest mountains in conjunction with those located in Juggerknight territory. This region was similarly difficult to traverse, but was also the place where the idea of the Albowtross was first conceived and put into practice. Jutting out of the Crawler-Eclipsor regions to the south was an expansive peninsula home to the Marrowkai, which was akin to a swampland for the most part. However, there were multiple peninsulas protruding from here as well, all of which result in the north of Inamorta resembling a skull. The southernmost section of the peninsula is home to Medusa's Castle, an area that appears to be the site of volcanic activity, and Medusa, the antagonist of Stick War 2 herself. This location is connected to the main peninsula by an isthmus, where a gate has been established to defend against invaders.